fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Idziemy na kapolanie!!!!!
Totalna Porażka:Rewanż Wyspy-Odcinek 7 Chris ogląda się na mo''rze Chris:O hej eheheh.A ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Rewanżu Wyspy.Nasi zawodnicy musieli zrobić modne ciuchy.Do gry powrócił Mike,któremu udało sie zdobyć nietykalność.Jo wszystkich wkurzyła,ale na ceremoni to Sam pożegnał się z wypą.Kto bedzie następny?Cyz Jo zobędzie zaufanie innych?Czy ja będe jeszcze piękniejszy?Tą odpowiedź znajdziecie właśnie tutaj w Totalnej Porażce Rewanż Wyspy!!!!!! Plac główny: ''Zawodnicy czekają specjalnie na Chrisa Jo:Czemu on się spuźnia? Anna Maria:(czesze sobie włosy) To reality-show kochana.Gwiazdy zawsze się spóźniają ' ' Scott:Poczekajmy jeszcze z półgodziny może przyjdzie Brick:No trudno ja idę wypróżnić się Brick poszedł w stronę wc,ale został porwany 20 minut później Anna Maria:Gdzie jets Brick?Już 20 minut minęło Jo:Na co on nam Mike:On tez jest człowiekiem Dawn:Pujdę po niego Mike:Idę z tobą Jak Dawn i Mike szli to poszliw stronę krzaków Scott:Co oni tam robią? Scott poszedł w stronę krzaków gdzie poszli do krzaków Scott:Co to? Scott zauważył Jak Mike i Dawn się całują i nagle coś ich porywa Jo:Gdzie oni mogli pójść Anna Maria:Trudno zostańmy tu Nagle obie dostają picie,które piją i traca przytomność Las: Wszyscy zawodnicy spali jak zabici,ale pierwsza obudziła się Jo Jo:Co się stało?HEj obudzcie się! ' Brick:(budzi się) Eee co jest? Dawn:O nie Chris na tu zawlókł gdy zostaliśmy porwani i uśpieni Anna Maria:Chris tego gorzko pożałuje Scott:Pomogę ci w tym paniusiu ' Dawn:Chwilę pomedytuje i się zobaczy co dalej Mike:Mogę z tobą ' ' Jo:Nie traćmy czasu idziemy do obozu Anna Maria:A którędy do obozu? Jo:Ee? ' ' Na gle na tle zawodników pokazuje sie wielki obraz,a na nim jest Chris Chris:Witam was w części pierwszej dzisiejszego zadania Anna Maria:To było wyzwanie?! Chris:Więc tak musicie jeszcze zdać dwie próby musicie znaleźć drogę do kopalni Jo:A będą wskazówki? Chris:Nie e!Żeby było trudniej wszędzie są jakieś pułapki.Wieć macie na znalezienie kopalni cały dzień.Start Wyścig: Każdy biegł łeb w łeb,ale na prowadzeniu była Jo i Brick Ostatnie miejsce: Na ostatnim miejscu byli MIke,Dawn,Scott i Anna Maria Scott:Hej widziałem jak się całowaliście Dawn:No i? Mike:O mnie on to zorbi Dawn:Co? Mike:Na mówi innych by na nas głosowali Scott:Nie pomyślałem o tym,ale dzięki.Więc musicie głosować jak ja ' ' Anna Maria:A o czym? Scott:O niczym ' Pierwsze miejsce: Na prowadzeniu byli Brick i Jo Brick:Jo może zagłosujemy razem na kogoś? Jo:Jasne! ' ' Jo:Dobra biegnijmy do kopalni Kopalnia: Przed Kopalnią: Na sam początek pierwsza pybiegła Jo,później po kolei Brick,Soctt,Mike,Anna Maria i na końcu Dawn Chris:No nareście ile można czekac?Jak widzę nikt ni etrafił na miny no trudno Anna Maria:Chciałeś na minami zabić?! Chris:Heheh nie! Brick:Dobra mów zadanie Chris:Dziękuje ci Brick.Więc tak musicie wejść do kopalni i znleźć tam pięć statułetek i znimi wrócić,a i to zadania jest związane z eliminacją.Kto nie przyniesie statułetki wypada z gry wieć start,a i bym zapomniał uważajcie bo wszystko tam jest radioaktywne i zwierzęta też Dawn:Tam są zwierzęta? Chris:Jasne specjalnie je tam dałem Dawn:Pożałujesz tego Maclean! Chris:Start! Wszyscy zawodnicy pobiegli do kopalni Kopalnia: Jo:No i co teraz? Scott:Ja musze wygrać heheh ' ' Brick:Super choćmy na sam dół Jo:Brawo żołnierzu ' Dół kopalni: Na samym dole byli wszyscy zawodnicy,ale ni było to dla niech miłe bo musieli schodzić po 200 letnich schodach,które się niszcyzła z każdym krokiem Dawn:Ciekawe jak nas wyciągną Mike:Jakoś dadzą rade Dawn ' Jo:Patrzcie Scott:Co tam jest statułetka? Jo:Nie!Ale jest tam dół Jo wpchnęła Scotta w sam dół przepaści,ale Scott złapał się gałęzi Anna Maria:Oszalałaś Jo! Jo:Masz jakiś problem ty Ku**o! Anna Maria:Och nie pożałujesz tego Dawn:Pomogę ci Scott Dawn podała ręke Socttowi,a ten się w drapał Scott:Dzięki! ' Koniec kopalni: Wszyscy zawodnict byli przy końcu kopalni bo coś ich goniło,aż do samego końca Mike:Co to było? Dawn:Osierocona zmutowana larwa! Scott:A to co? Scott zabiera skałe i znajduje aż 2 figurki Scott:Niech każdy bierze jedną! Fiurki wzieli Scott,Anna Mari''a Anna Maria:Chodźmy do wyjścia Wejście do kopalni: ''Chris pij sok z grejfruta nagle przybiegją zawodnicy Chris:Okej kto ma statułetke niech idzie na lewo Na lewo poszli Brick,Scott,Anna Maria,MIke i Dawn Chris:Jo dziś to ty nas opuścisz Jo:Och! Port wstydu: Chris:Zegnaj Jo odpłynęła Chris:No i mamy już finałowoą piątkę.Kto będzie następny?Żeby się dowiedzieć Oglądajcie nasz nastęony odicnke Totalnej POrażki:RewanżWyspy!!!!!!